Dance with me
by Marionette-Fay
Summary: A love story takes place in Earth, a burning love that becomes a strong passion and turns in to an eternal love. AikkaxNefertiti JordanxMolly


**Dance with me**

**By**

**Marionette Fay**

**Chapter One**

After the Great Race of OBAN, Aikka kept his promise and went to Earth to met his friend Molly/Eva, but he also did knew he would met someone he wanted to see for years.

The morning Aikka was arriving in Earth Eva was doing preparations for Aikka's arrive. Nefertiti the nourasian cousin of Eva was helping her with the preparation, she was also excited because she knew a lot for Prince Aikka and she always wanted to meet him.

"Nefertiti what time is it?"

"Hmm, about 9 o 'clock. Isn't the time to go get the prince?"

"Oh my God, I wish we aren't late" Eva screamed with agony. She grabbed the car keys and they driven to the airport were Aikka was waiting.

Eva jumped off the car and ran towards Aikka, giving him a really squeeze hug.

"Eva…y-your crushing me a l-little" Aikka tried to tell her as he couldn't breathe from her hug.

"Ops sorry, I just wanted so badly to hug you" she said and let him go.

Aikka sigh and took a beep breathe.

"Oh, I almost forget, this is my cousin, Nefertiti" Eva said and she showed him a girl sitting by the car.

Aikka tried not to stare at her, but he couldn't help it. The wind was blowing her long silky hair, and those shiny eyes had that friend look inside; she had something that you wanted to see again and again.

"Hello Prince Aikka, I'm really glad to meet you at last. I have heard a lot about you, and I was wondering but now I can see you are a really interesting personality" she said and she smiled at him sympathetically.

He smiled back and said "I must tell the same about you, even through I haven't heard about you; from your smile I can see a very beautiful and interesting lady. I also did knew Eva had a nourasian and such a beautiful cousin"

He walk towards her and kissed gently her hand whispering at her that it was nice to meet her.

"C'mon guys shall we go back home, Jordan must be waiting"

They both nodded and they driven to Eva's home. As they arrived, Aikka help Nefertiti and Eva go off the car.

"He's a really gentle-man" "Told ya" the girls whispered to each other.

Jordan opened the kitchen door and welcome Aikka with a grin and a big hug.

"Nice to meet you again after all those years gunner boy" he said with a soft laughing.

"Nice to have you back, Prince Charming" Jordan said with an also laughing tone on his voice.

"Gunner boy? Prince Charming? What are you two talking about?" Nefertiti asked wondering.

"Just some 'nicknames' we told to each other with Jordan" Aikka explained her laughing softly.

After the lunch time Aikka and Jordan went out to the garden to talk about men thing as girls were in Nefertiti's room talking about the girlie things as usual.

"C'mon men don't tell me that you don't like Nefertiti because I do not believe you"

"Well ok, I didn't say I don't like her but I don't know…" Aikka said with an uncomfortable tone and a blush on his face.

"C'mon Aikka, even through I don't know you really well, I know that every men would just stare for at least 2 minutes at Eva and Nefertiti, they are both gorgeous and don't be negative"

"Unfortunately I can't be negative this time" he said and sighed.

"So what do you like most on Nefertiti? I curious to know, because I know you are not a pervert like I am" Jordan said laughing.

"Well, I really like her eyes; they are full of happiness that fills you with so much joy when you look through them"

"Uh-ha and you don't like her body?" Jordan asked curiously the prince.

"Well…I haven't notice her body, she was wearing a simple dress and I could see her shape clearly" Aikka replied apologetically.

"Oh Gosh; Aikka you don't know what you missed, but I'm not telling because tomorrow we are going to the beach and you'll see her with a really nice, for not say hot, bikini she bought with Eva yesterday"

"E- Jordan I don't have a swimming suit"

"Don't worry about that. I went with the girls yesterday and I bought you a swimming suit too."

"Thank you Jordan, but I don't know…I might turn completely scarlet in front of the girls and you"

Jordan looked at him with a funny look.

"Why? You turn shy in front of the girls? And ok in front of the girl but in front of me? C'mon I'm a man too, Aikka."

Aikka blushed uncomfortably, but he haven't saw Nefertiti coming towards them.

"Hi guys! What's u…Hey why are you blushed like that Prince Aikka?"

Aikka's face turned totally red like scarlet.

"Oh its nothing Nefertiti we were having an uncomfortable conversation for Aikka and his face turned that red" he said laughing.

"Ha-ha poor Prince Aikka. So are you coming with us at the beach tomorrow?" she asked sympathetically.

"Umm, sure, of course, but May I ask a favor from you Nefertiti?" he asked and she nodded.

"Can you at last call me with my name and not Prince-Aikka? It will be more comfortable not only to me but I think and for you"

"Ok then I'll call you Aikka, only if you call me Nefi as Eva and Jordan do, it makes me more comfortable with the others, is that ok?"

"Sure"

Jordan was grinning because he understood they were staring at each other.

Nefertiti left them in the garden and she went back on Eva.

At night:

Eva and Nefertiti were ready to have a slumber party up on Eva's room; they thought to invite Jordan and Aikka.

Eva knocked Jordan door.

When Jordan opened Eva could see Aikka up half naked as Jordan.

"What's the matter Mo- sorry I mean Eva" Jordan asked.

"Nefi and I…we are have a slumber party to my room do you wish to join us"

"Sure, Aikka?" Jordan said and turned his head to the prince who nodded that he agrees.

They all walk towards Eva's room were Nefertiti just done the slumber party preparations.

(Done with this chapter, sigh, I still have lot to right I guess )


End file.
